


If You Only Knew

by Groucho Stark (TotallyInsaney)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Falling In Love, Fire, M/M, Other, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/Groucho%20Stark
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are sent to Disney for a crossover movie. Max Goof from the get go seems to have an ax to grind with Yakko, but won't stay away from him. As time goes on, strange things start happening around them. What does it all mean?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 52
Kudos: 60





	1. In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, if you know my other work, then you'll know that this isn't gonna be a fun little romp. Angst is my poison of choice. And there's nothing more angsty than a romantic tragedy. Much Ado about Nothing this is not.
> 
> Blame Sokkas_First_Fangirl for dragging me onto this ship! That cheeky parking ticket line did me in! Joking aside, this ship gives me a chance to branch out more and explore ideas that I would otherwise have been unable to. Romance! I can finally write romance again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love the idea of soulmates. And I'm a believer in reincarnation. Just having the thought of living another life with different experiences is so cool to me.

_France, 1828_

_Yamich Warren was laying on a chaise lounge with a hand resting on his partially exposed chest. His beloved was sitting a few feet away behind an easel, painting him._

_When he sighed, his love gave him a playful glare. "Yam, don't move. I need you still to get this perfect."_

_"I'm sorry, but staying this perfect is hard work. And we've been at this for hours." He whined._

_"We're almost done, my love. And then you can be the first to see my masterpiece."_

_"I think I deserve a reward for being so patient thus far. Wouldn't you agree?" Yam said with a mischievous expression that his beloved so adored._

_"What would you desire?" The artist asked with an amused smile._

_Yam thought for a moment, fidgeting with the tie on his robe with his free hand. "... A kiss?"_

_"Stay still while I finish up the painting and you can have as many kisses as you like."_

_"You have yourself a deal."_

_Once the piece was completed, the artist stepped away from his work towards his companion. "I believe I owe you one kiss."_

_His beloved stood up, adjusting his robe. "I believe you promised all the kisses that I want."_

_"I did, didn't I? Well, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to go back on my word." He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, pulling him into a kiss._

_The instant their lips connected, Yam tensed up, as if he had been shocked. After a few seconds, the artist pulled away with a worried expression._

_"My love, what is it? Is something wrong?"_

_His companion was staring at him with an almost scared look, clutching the front of his smock. "... Why does it burn when you kiss me?"_

_He shook his head sadly before leaning in to whisper in his ear. As he pulled back slightly, his love's expression flicked from understanding to absolute horror._

_"No…" Yam murmured, pressing his palms against the artist's chest in an attempt to get away. But he was unable, as the other was stronger._

_The artist watched mournfully as his beloved became engulfed in flames, holding him tightly to his chest as he screamed in fear and pain. He held on until there was nothing left but ash._

_Sparing not a glance at where his love had once stood, he grabbed his painting and left. It wouldn't be much longer for him anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, we have some time jumping. I'll always have it marked and in italics to keep it separate from the present though. Just to keep things simple. And in case you're curious, Yam is probably my favorite nickname for Yakko. Thank you Tumblr for having a convenient list when I searched through the Yax tag at three in the morning.
> 
> Next up will be in present day.


	2. A Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the plot.

"Warners!!!" Yakko flinched as he heard the angry yell of the Warner Bros CEO, Thaddeus Plotz.

"Wonder what we did this time." He mused, looking to his siblings. A net scooped them up, and they were carried off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! I demand my phone call!" Dot cried, glaring at Ralph as he took them to the executive offices.

"Tough toenails. The boss wants to see you guys."

The three were ungracefully dumped onto the couch in Plotz's office. "Hellooo Plotzy! What a wonderful surprise!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Do you need some help around here or something? You look overworked." Dot said, looking around.

"You should take a vacation." Wakko added.

"Be quiet! I called you in here because the studio has made an agreement with Disney for a movie. Animaniacs meet Mickey Mouse, if you will. I'll be sending you there shortly."

"A crossover movie?" The eldest Warner asked.

"Mickey mouse?" Wakko cut in.

"Does this mean I can be a Disney princess?!" Dot squealed, doing a spin change into a ball gown.

"Yes. It's a crossover. And no, you're not a Disney princess." Plotz snapped, banging his fist on the desk.

"Phooey. I never get to do anything I want." The youngest Warner huffed, crossing her arms.

"They're sending a car for you in a few hours. You'll be staying at their studio while the movie is being made. They'll provide accommodations for you. Now go get your stuff together."

The three leaped into his arms. "We'll miss you Plotzy!" They exclaimed, giving him a kiss before he kicked them out as usual.

"I can't believe it. Disney! The land where dreams come true!" Dot cried happily as they packed.

"I wonder if we're meeting Mickey Mouse." Yakko pondered.

"I wonder what kind of food they'll have." Wakko added, pulling a donut out from under his hat and stuffing it into his mouth.

Dot gagged. "Diisgusting."

"Now sibs, remember. This is Disney, so we need to properly represent Warner Bros." Yakko stated in a serious tone. 

Disney was said to be a bit less lenient with zaniness. And with them being guests, they could easily rip apart any semblance of a partnership between the two companies. Which wouldn't be good.

Dot and Wakko looked up at him, shining halos over their heads and playing harps. He snickered with the shake of his head.

"Glad we're in agreement."

A comically large limo arrived shortly after, a guy in a suit opening the door for them. Feeling underdressed, the three spin changed into classy outfits. Wakko and Yakko in suits, and Dot in an evening gown. They hopped in happily, leaving their luggage to the guy at the door.

"Jeeves! To Disney!" Yakko called, all three siblings erupting into laughter. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the Warners arrive at Disney.


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wee bit shorter than I intended, but next chapter should make up for it.

They pressed up against the window as the limo drove inside the gate. It was huge. There were buildings stretching out to the sky, and even a few castles. People were walking around looking happy, some actually singing. It all seemed so magical.

Instead of letting someone help them out of the limo, the Warners three leaped out together. "Hellooo Disney!!!" They exclaimed.

A random guy walked up to them. "And you are?"

"We're the Warner brothers…" Yakko started.

"... And the Warner sister!" Dot finished, the three of them giving a bow.

"Great! You made it!" A woman in a lavender pantsuit said, walking up to them with a clipboard.

"Who are you?" The eldest Warner asked, confused. Weren't they supposed to be meeting with Mickey Mouse?

"I'm Lydia. I'm in charge of looking after you three while you're here. Any questions you may have or any complaints, you run it by me. And I will help as best as I can. Come with me, your things will be taken to your rooms." She explained, moving to walk away.

"I'm sorry, rooms?" Yakko crossed his arms.

Lydia was taken aback. "I… yes, rooms. Boys and girls do not share rooms here. You and Wakko will have a room, and then Dot has one just next to it."

"Fine." That wasn't gonna stop them from staying together.

They followed her to an executive building. Just as Yakko was about to walk in, he made eye contact with a dog toon around his age. He paused to give a friendly wave, and the other glared coldly at him before storming off in the opposite direction. Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up they meet up with some friendlier faces.


	4. House of Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm writing effin Mickey Mouse. So bizarre. I love it though.

The strange rudeness was quickly forgotten for the moment as Yakko walked with his siblings through the building. They were taken to the office of Mickey Mouse.

"Come in, come in. Welcome!" He exclaimed with a friendly smile as he stood up from his desk. Mickey was a bit smaller than Yakko, with the tips of his ears only reaching Yakko's nose.

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be." Wakko commented.

The mouse only laughed. "Always joking. You three are gonna do great here. You'll get your scripts tomorrow. Today I'll just let you get settled in and explore a little."

The door opened once more and in walked Goofy with a bright smile. "Hey there! I was just dropping in to introduce myself to the Warners here. Name's Goofy!" He stated happily, tipping his hat to the three.

"We know." Dot said blankly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Yakko replied enthusiastically, shaking his hand. Wakko looked up at the dog toon, not saying a word.

"Say, have you seen Max anywhere? I wanted him to meet them at some point today." Mickey looked to the door.

"He's wandering around somewhere. I never know what he's up to." Goofy replied, scratching his head.

"That's fine. There will be time for that later. For now, I just want you three to get all settled in and maybe get a lay of the land. I want you to be as comfortable as possible in your stay here." Mickey said with a kind smile, waving them to the door.

As they walked out, they could still somewhat hear the two talking. Something about Max needing to be nice to the Warners. Strange. Usually someone had to meet them first before hating them.

Their suitcases were unpacked quickly when they reached their room, wanting to get back out to look around. Besides, the rooms were nice, but not particularly impressive. Before they left however, they changed back into their normal attire.

The three siblings wandered all across the studio, meeting several interesting people and toons. The rumors about Donald Duck being impossible to understand were definitely true when they spoke to him on one of the sets. Chip and Dale seemed pretty nice, definitely good allies for mischief.

And then they met Max, Goofy's son. They had stopped in the studio cafeteria for a quick bite to eat, as Wakko was starving, when a toon on a skateboard nearly knocked Yakko off his feet.

"Watch it!" Dot snapped, mallet at the ready.

A toon cat Yakko's age jumped off his skateboard. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay? I'm PJ." He stammered.

"Don't apologize to them. They need to watch where they're walking." The same toon dog that Yakko had seen before said in irritation.

"Did we kill your goldfish in another life or something, pal? What's your problem?" Yakko asked, crossing his arms.

"You! You are my problem. You don't belong here!" He bit back, pointing to Yakko.

"Max, come on. Your dad said we need to be nice." PJ said, putting a hand on his arm.

The three Warners were in a state of confusion. "... What did I do?" Yakko inquired.

Max didn't answer, walking away with PJ at his heels. "Don't mind him. He's like that sometimes." A girl dog toon said with a shrug.

"Who are you?" Wakko asked, looking up at her.

"I'm Roxanne. I'm a friend of Max's. He didn't mean any of what he said. He's just been a little on edge lately." She explained.

The four sat down together after getting food, making small talk about the two companies. Roxanne seemed really nice. A welcome contrast to Max's ill-mannered behavior. How someone like her could be friends with such a jerk was anyone's guess.

But who knows? Maybe he'd soften up. And if not, then that just meant they'd have a special friend to terrorize. No harm, no foul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is a jerk at the moment, but he can't stay like that forever.


	5. Westerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love westerns. Nothing like a good old fashioned spaghetti western. They can be cheesy, but I think that's part of the charm.

_Yakko was riding a horse through an endless stretch of grass plains. Wakko and Dot followed close behind on their own horses. They had been on the journey for days, heading to a small community out west._

_"Are we taking a break soon? I'm starting to get hungry." Wakko asked, patting his belly._

_"Yeah! And my back is starting to get stiff." Dot whined._

_He looked up at the sky towards the sun, which was just beginning to show a trace of descent. "It is almost sundown. We should turn in for the night."_

_Wakko fixed up a fire to heat up their dinner while Yakko and Dot laid out their bedrolls. Once they finished eating, the three laid down side by side, with the eldest in the middle._

_Yakko pointed out the different constellations, telling stories about them until his siblings fell asleep. Not long after, he too began drifting off._

_The sound of a gun being cocked directly in his face caused him to stir. When he opened his eyes, he was staring right into the barrel of a revolver. A man wearing a black bandana on his face was holding the gun with an almost gleeful look in his eyes._

_Wakko and Dot opened their eyes beside him, expressions going from confusion to terror at the sight of Yakko being held at gunpoint._

_"Get up, boy!" The man barked. Yakko shakily got to his feet, glancing between his siblings and the gun._

_"Please, take anything. Just don't hurt us." He begged, trying to keep himself in front of the gun. Acting as a shield to protect his only family._

_"Go grab that saddle bag of yours. Slowly now. Don't you be trying nothing stupid." The bandit commanded, waving the gun towards their horses._

_Yakko carefully walked to his horse, trembling. Just as he was reaching for the bag, a gunshot was heard nearby. He whipped back around and realized that the crook wasn't the one who fired._

_"Get away from them." A voice that sounded familiar growled. The guy walked towards them, pointing two revolvers at the bandit. His face was concealed in shadow._

_"Who the hell are you?" The gunman asked._

_He completely ignored the question, firing a shot and grazing the criminal's wrist. "I said get away!"_

_Fearing for his life, the bandit ran off while clutching his injured hand. Their rescuer chuckled, reholstering his weapons._

_"You know, you really gotta be careful out in these parts. Lotta dangerous people out here."_

_"... You saved us." Yakko said, stunned._

_"Aw, it was no big deal." He replied, walking closer._

_In response, Yakko threw himself into the stranger's arms. "Thank you!"_

_The gunslinger hugged back tightly. "It was no trouble."_

_When he pulled back slightly to get a better look at his face, Yakko froze. "... Max?!"_

Yakko sat up in bed quickly, looking around in confusion. Oh right, they were at Disney. The strange dream lingered in his mind, the ending at the forefront. Why had it been Max? And better question, why had he made him feel so comfortable and safe? The guy had been nothing but a jerk so far.

Wakko and Dot snored softly beside him. The dream probably didn't mean anything. Just a trick of the brain, nothing more. Max really didn't strike him as the gunslinger type anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko doesn't have the full picture yet. Not even close. But he will, and it's only gonna get weirder from here.


	6. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More weirdness.

The next morning, Max was nowhere to be seen when the three siblings went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Wakko and Dot really didn't seem to care, but Yakko found part of himself wondering where the Goof was. He thought back to his dream as he picked at his pitiful excuse for scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You okay?" Dot asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

He glanced up, giving her what he hoped was a convincing smile. "I… I'm fine. I think I just need some air."

As he stood up, Wakko asked "So are you gonna finish that?" While pointing to his deconstructed breakfast.

"Be my guest. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" Yakko gave them each a kiss on the head before leaving.

Yakko wandered around the studio for a bit, finding himself in a patch of trees. Something about it felt oddly familiar, and yet strange all the same.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around out here. You might get lost." A familiar voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see Max standing a few feet away. "Why do you care?" He snapped.

"Because as crazy as it may seem, I don't wanna see you hurt." Max replied in a soft tone.

Yakko crossed his arms. "You're right about it sounding crazy. You have been nothing but rude to me in the one day I've been here, and I haven't even done anything to you." Something unreadable flashed in Max's eyes.

He sighed in slight exasperation. "Look, I'm sorry about that. No excuse, just sorry."

The eldest Warner was taken aback. "You're sorry?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I know you- of you. Don't exactly have a spotless reputation. I made judgments on that. Forgive me?" His apology sounded genuine, but something about his reasoning sounded off.

The sun came through the trees, bathing them in its warm glow. Yakko opened his mouth to respond with something snarky or witty, but froze as he saw a flash of Max wearing knight's armor carrying a shining sword.

Seeing his expression, Max raised an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on my face?" As the sun disappeared behind some clouds, Max was back in his regular clothes.

"I… uhh… What were we talking about?" He stammered. That had to have been just a trick of the light, right?

"I was just apologizing. We should get back though before they send a search party after us."

"... Right. Wakko and Dot are probably worried about me. We should go." While they walked back, Yakko replayed that moment in his head over and over. It was so bizarre, and yet something about it felt so familiar. Just as his dream had. He shook his head. No, it was just a strange coincidence, it didn't mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule of three. Once is a fluke, two is a coincidence, three strikes is a pattern.
> 
> Up next, the three Warners meet their special fr- I mean, director.


	7. Mr. Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted an excuse for the kiddos to terrorize someone.

They were a few minutes late to set, getting a few raised eyebrows and odd looks. Wakko and Dot were glaring in suspicion at Max before he was whisked away by PJ and Roxanne.

Immediately Dot began an interrogation on Yakko. "Why was he with you?"

"I bumped into him in the forest." He kept his tone even.

"Why was he there?"

"No idea." Yakko genuinely had no clue why the other teen had been there.

"What did he say to you? Was he a big jerk?"

"Actually, he apologized."

"... I beg your pardon? Could you repeat that, because it sounded like you just said-"

"Max apologized to me. I'm just as shocked as you are."

Even Wakko looked confused. "Why do you think he did it?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, but it sounded legit."

"Alright you three, button up! I know you're from Warner Bros where everything is all chill and casual, but this is Disney. Not your little gabfest to talk cute boys. Don't like it? Go home." The director barked, tossing their scripts at them.

Their eyes narrowed as the three siblings shared a look. Oh this guy was definitely gonna be a special friend.

While people were going through lines, anytime the director would open his mouth, the Warners would play loud trumpets or ring bells. They swung from the rafters, drew a mustache on his face, and even snuck a pie into his seat while he wasn't looking. It was glorious.

Finally, the director screamed in rage with his face red and steam coming from his ears. "I have had enough!"

"I'll say you have. You look a little puffed up." Yakko replied with a cheeky grin.

Their director made an unintelligible shriek before storming out of the set, through a wall.

"Much better. Now we can get started." The eldest Warner stated, brushing off his hands and flopping into a chair to read his lines with Wakko and Dot squished in beside him.

Things were finally starting to really get interesting around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when they go full zany on set. Because usually their 'special friends' need to be brought down a few pegs. And a director is an easy target.


	8. Show Stopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danger.

"What are you three doing?!" Lydia exclaimed in panic as they read through their scripts.

"Reading our scripts. Duh." Dot replied with a smile.

"You can't be terrorizing your director! He's just trying to do his job." She stated.

"Then he should really try for another job. Like a prison warden." Yakko said pointedly.

"Look, I don't know how you guys do it at Warner Bros, but here? You must be on good behavior. Everything must be neat and tidy, understand? We're working to mend these bridges, not burn them…" As she spoke, Yakko looked over and made eye contact with Max.

The other teen waved awkwardly with a small grin. Using it as an out, Yakko stood up. "You know, you're absolutely right. If you'll excuse me for one moment."

He began to make his way across the room, but stopped partway when a loud snap and metallic clang was heard. Yakko looked around, only to realize that one of the large lights was falling right towards him.

The toon raised an arm instinctively, trying to shield himself, but the impact never came. Someone tackled him away just as the light crashed to the ground.

"Ow…" He groaned, and opened his eyes to see that Max was lying under him, having cushioned the eldest Warner's fall to the floor.

"You okay?" Max asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine." He replied, placing a hand on the other teen's chest as he caught his breath. 

Max grabbed onto his waist to steady him, and what could only be described as an electric shock ran through his body at the moment of contact. And judging from Max's expression, he had felt it too.

He fell back in surprise. "... What was that?"

Max stood up quickly, a panicked look on his face. "I have to go!" With that, he grabbed his skateboard and fled.

Yakko moved to follow, but was immediately tackled by his worried siblings. "Yakko! Are you okay?" They cried, holding on tightly.

"I'll be alright. Just a little bruised, maybe." He glanced at the door.

"Could somebody tell me why this light wasn't secured? For goodness sake, he could have been killed!" Lydia snapped.

Yakko held onto his siblings. "Let's get out of here. I think we're done for the day." He said, standing up and walking out.

He didn't see Max for the rest of the day, but honestly he wasn't expecting to. The teen looked rattled, and Yakko was right there with him on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	9. Mirror Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's getting closer.

That night, Yakko laid awake in bed, unable to sleep. Everything felt so strange. His siblings slept peacefully on either side of him, unaware of his inner turmoil. There was something weird about this place. Specifically Max. It was familiar, and yet curious all the same.

And that shock when Max touched him had been unlike anything he had ever felt. It was like a pull deep from his core, intense and burning. But there had been no pain to it. Just an overwhelming urge to stay, which still lingered within him.

He took a look at his siblings, slipping out from between them with a practiced precision. There were no answers in the room. Yakko scribbled out a quick note so they wouldn't worry before creeping out of the room.

He walked through the studio, unsure of what he was looking for or even where he was going. Without realizing it, he had ended up by the sets. Two hushed voices gave him pause, and he quickly ducked behind a trash can.

"... Are you sure about it, Peej?" Max asked.

"Hundred percent. Something has to be different this time, because that light came down on purpose."

What was he talking about? The light from earlier wasn't an accident? And what did he mean, 'this time?' Yakko's head was starting to hurt.

"So what does this mean?" Max sounded worried.

"... The end." PJ replied with a serious tone. The two walked off shortly after.

That was very cryptic. The end of what? Yakko exited his hiding place, following Max. He had to know what they were talking about. After all, it concerned him.

Max headed into the forest solemnly. He walked down an unmarked path to a lone tree in the middle of a clearing with a shovel leaning against it. As Yakko watched from behind a tree, he started digging at the base of the tree.

He didn't dig very far before dropping to his knees and uncovering a small box. When Max opened the box, he pulled out a very old looking sketchbook and a key. The book was returned to the box, while the key was placed into his pocket. He reburied the box and walked back.

Yakko stayed out of sight, waiting until the other teen was out of view before walking to the tree. It had to have some answer for the weirdness. He grabbed the shovel, digging up the box.

Inside was not only the sketchbook, but also a few pictures. One was of a guy who looked exactly like Max giving a dorky grin to the camera. The date of the picture was smudged, but it looked like it was taken sometime in the early 1900s. Must have been an ancestor of his.

The next was the same toon, joined by another who looked eerily similar to Yakko. The resemblance was uncanny, like looking into a mirror. Perhaps a Warner ancestor? His double was on his companion's back with a very large smile. The two looked so happy. The final picture was just of another guy who looked like Yakko. Only this time he was in a flapper girl getup with a sly grin at the camera.

Finally he cracked open the sketchbook. At first, it seemed ordinary. Pictures of mountains, animals, and scenic landscapes. And then he got further into it. Yakko flipped from a sketch of a chipmunk to a sketch of yet another lookalike of himself. 

This one was sitting amongst a field of flowers, looking off into the distance. The next picture he was coming out of a lake like some sort of mystical creature. In the one after, he was laying on a pile of hay with an almost sultry expression and holding an orchid. And at the bottom of the page was a small note, "My sweet Prince Yam." And a heart with the name Maximilian Goof

Having seen enough, Yakko closed the book and stuck it in his pocket, reburying the box. None of what he had just seen made sense. Who was Prince Yam? A nickname perhaps? And who were those two in the pictures?

He shook his head, walking back out of the forest feeling more confused than when he had come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to say here. Other than Yakko is very, very close with this. Even if he doesn't know it yet.


	10. The Prince's Knight

_He walked along the grassy shores of the lakeside, humming to himself. A voice clearing their throat behind him made him pause._

_"Your majesty." The prince smirked and shook his head._

_"I'm not king yet. And I've told you before I don't like you using those kinds of titles anyways." He replied, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his knight._

_"Very well, Yam. We are alone after all." Sir Maximilian said, looking around them before placing his hands on the crown prince's waist._

_"We are, aren't we? All alone… Sounds most unorthodox." Yakko murmured, balancing on his toes to give him a peck on the lips._

_"Little minx. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked the danger."_

_"Maybe I do."_

_Just as the knight moved to pull the prince into another kiss, he heard a stick crack nearby. "Did you hear that?"_

_"It was probably just a raccoon or something."_

_Sir Max pulled away, moving in front of the prince protectively, pulling out his sword from under his cloak. "Reveal yourself!"_

_Two small figures emerged from the trees slowly. "We're unarmed." The princess Dot stated dryly._

_"Yeah, see?" Wakko added, pulling his arms into his shirt._

_"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be doing your studies." Sir Max chided._

_"We were more interested in finding out what you two have been up to." Dot explained._

_"Alright. Does anyone else know where you are?" Yakko asked._

_The two shook their heads. "Nope. We snuck out through the servant passage." Wakko pulled out a piece of bread from his trousers and stuffed it into his mouth._

_"We should probably be heading back." The knight said._

_"You're probably right." Yakko replied, scooping up his siblings in his arms and walking back towards the castle._

_Max wrapped an arm around the crown prince's waist as they walked, not letting go until the castle was in sight. The prince mourned the loss of contact, but understood why it had to be that way._

Yakko shot up in bed, still feeling the ghost of the knight's touch on his skin. It was so strange. Everything about the dream from the grass beneath his feet, the earthy smell of the forest, the cool breeze over the water, and the feeling of the knight's lips on his was so… real. As if from memory. Just as the other dream had been.

He got up and grabbed the sketchbook, sitting by the window to flip through it more. Something about it felt so close to him, but he wasn't sure why. Sure, the guy in the sketches looked identical to him, and evidently the artist had the same name as Max. But there was something else beneath the surface.

And it still didn't at all answer the question of what Max and PJ had been discussing. If anything it just raised more questions. Maybe Roxanne would know something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, things will get a lot weirder.


	11. Strange Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell isn't breaking loose just yet, but there's a few cracks in the wall.

She flipped through the book with an unreadable expression before snapping it shut and handing it back to Yakko. Wakko and Dot weren't really paying attention, too busy tucking into their breakfast.

"Well? What do you think?" Yakko asked, looking at Roxanne with a hopeful look.

"He definitely looks like you. Where did you even find this?" She asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Uh… around. It was buried in the woods somewhere." The door opened and Max walked in. Yakko scrambled to quickly get the book out of sight as the other teen walked up.

"Hey. Can we talk for a minute? Alone." Max asked, looking around and shifting nervously.

Yakko glanced between Max and Roxanne, who had a look of understanding on her face. "Sure. I'll be back in a sec, sibs. Roxanne." He said slowly.

Wakko and Dot watched on in a mix of suspicion and disbelief at their brother going off with the Goof. But they said nothing other than Dot growling at Max.

He was led to an old unused set. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust and cobwebs. "Is this the part where you confess to bring a killer before stabbing me?" Yakko joked, looking around and feeling slightly uncomfortable. Though it wasn't from the teen himself.

"No. This is the part where I tell you you're in danger." There wasn't even a hint of humor in his tone.

"... What?" Of everything Max could have come out with, that wasn't even in his top ten guesses.

"It sounds crazy, I know. Just trust me. That light falling yesterday wasn't an accident. And it won't stop there." He explained.

The eldest Warner stuck his hands into his pockets, brushing against the sketchbook. "How do you know so much?"

"It's complicated. I-"

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A voice interrupted from the rafters.

The two looked up as a girl who appeared to be a few years older than them hopped down in front of them. Immediately, Max stepped in front of Yakko protectively.

"Little Maxi, it's been too long. And do my eyes deceive me? Yakko, my darling. I've missed you." She crooned.

"Sorry, have we met?" Yakko asked. Something about her felt familiar, and not in a good way.

The girl smirked in amusement. "Oh this is precious. Poor dear doesn't know yet, does he?"

"Go away now, Ruby. You don't belong here." Max growled.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You haven't got your little stick this time, Maxi. Don't you worry, I'm not gonna harm him. Wouldn't want to spoil my uncle's big plan."

"What are you talking about?" Yakko's eyes narrowed curiously.

"You'll find out soon," Ruby stated, turning to walk away before pausing. "You know, on second thought. I think I'll hurt you just a bit, Maxi boy." She twisted her hands, forming a misty purple ball of light. Yakko's eyes widened as she threw it towards Max.

"No!" He cried, pushing his way in front of Max with an arm outstretched. There was a flash of light, and suddenly he was holding a silver shield shining as bright as the sun.

The purple light hit the shield and bounced off, knocking Ruby through the wall. As the light faded, the shield disappeared. Leaving Max and Yakko staring at each other with equal looks of shock.

"... How did you do that?" Max asked after finding his voice.

"I have no idea." He genuinely didn't. Yakko wasn't even sure what he had been thinking at that moment.

The two quickly made their way out of the set. Ruby had since disappeared as they walked across the lot. "She'll be back." Max stated right before they reached their set.

"Who was she?" Yakko asked as they walked inside.

"She's bad news. Ruby is a sorceress, pretty strong one at that. And her uncle is even stronger."

"Why are they after me?" The more that was explained to him the less he understood.

"It's complicated."

"Is there anything about this that isn't complicated?" Yakko bit back. Max had no answer.

It made no difference though as shortly after Wakko and Dot pulled him away and Max went back to PJ and Roxanne. Everyone else was going through lines, but Yakko couldn't focus. His mind was swimming with everything that had happened in the last several days. How had things gotten so bizarre so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, someone else pops in.


	12. Closer to the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who likes Bobby from A Goofy Movie? He was fun.

After that, things were oddly quiet for several days. Until it had been a week since the Warners initial arrival to the studio. Max had started hanging around Yakko for meals, but wouldn't really say anything. Always looking to be in a state of deep thought.

Yakko still had no definitive answer for really anything that had been going on. The answer felt close, yet just out of his reach. Like having a word stuck on the tip of his tongue.

He had flipped through the sketchbook every night until every picture was ingrained in his mind. Out of everything he had seen thus fair, it felt close to him in a strange way. Yakko had been debating back and forth on whether or not to ask Max about the book in the cafeteria when the doors busted open.

"I have returned!" A toon guy called. He was wearing a grungy band tee shirt, sweatpants, and sandals. And as he made a beeline for them, Yakko noticed very quickly that he smelled as though his best friend was Pepé la Pew.

Wakko and Dot's first instinct was to pull out gas masks. The guy weaseled his way between Max and Yakko, slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Max! Dude, I have just spent the week in my meditation chamber, and I saw the future!" He glanced at Yakko with a grin. "And you are part of it."

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" The eldest Warner asked.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Max asked, looking very tempted to punch him.

"This is it. I have your answer. And this is the time. Come with me." Bobby pulled away from Yakko to lead Max out.

"What about me?" Yakko inquired, feeling confused irritation.

"Let your heart be your guide! You'll find your answer!" Bobby called cryptically as they left. Did no one know how to give a straight answer anywhere? And what did that even mean?

The eldest Warner didn't look into it until that night. However as he was just opening the door, a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Dot asked.

"Taking a walk. Clear my head."

His baby sister shook her head. "We know something's going on. And we want in." Wakko nodded in agreement.

"I don't even know what's going on. You should stay here. It might be dangerous." He'd never forgive himself if Ruby came back and did something to his siblings. Or if anything else happened to hurt them.

"Like that's ever stopped us before." Dot crossed her arms.

"Yeah! We eat danger!" Wakko added defiantly.

"... You're just gonna follow me anyway if I try to leave without you, right?" They both nodded. "Fine. But stay behind me, and stay close." If need be, maybe he could summon that shield again.

As they stepped outside, Yakko closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his head of everything. He took one step, then another, and another one. Only focusing on where he felt he needed to go.

Finally, he ended up at… a mine? Okay, not where he expected to go, but maybe there was something inside. The three put on headlamps and walked in. Something was here, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get very weird soon.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out in an old mine. Nothing could lose go wrong.

"So what exactly are we looking for here!" Dot asked as they wandered through the tunnels.

"I'll know it when I see it." He hoped that was true.

A loud crunch from behind made him turn around. Wakko was chewing on a large chunk of wood. When the middle Warner realized he was being watched, he said "Hey! I was hungry."

"Wakko, where did you get that?" The only thing keeping the tunnels up were wooden support beams. He pointed to a portion of the tunnel directly behind them where one had fallen. "Okay, everyone out now. Go!"

A rumbling sound was heard through the tunnels as another beam fell. Quickly, Yakko scooped up his siblings and rushed through the passages as portions of the tunnels started caving in. When they were close to the exit however, Yakko tripped and lost his grip on his siblings. Wakko and Dot landed several feet away just as part of the tunnel caved in between them.

"Yakko? Yakko! YAKKO!" The two younger Warners cried when the dust settled.

He sat up, coughing through the dirt. "I'm okay! Sibs, are you okay?"

"We're fine!" There was some shifting in the rubble and Yakko tensed up.

"Get out! If your exit is still clear, go find help! You try to move any of this and the entire system could collapse!" He commanded firmly.

"What about you?!" Dot called.

"I'll find another way out! Get Max!" Yakko replied. When he couldn't hear his siblings anymore, the eldest Warner moved back through the tunnels.

After wandering blindly for a while, he came across a section that had been boarded up. Without hesitating, the toon grabbed ahold of the boards and pried them up until he had had enough space to fit through.

The moment Yakko was through, he saw why it had been boarded up. It was a secret room. In one corner was a large chest with a padlock. Beside it was a painting covered with a sheet.

Deciding that the chest could wait, he grabbed onto the sheet and yanked it away. A cloud of dirt flew up, and the oldest Warner held his hand up to shield his face.

Once the air cleared and he got a good look at the painting, Yakko paused. Yet again, it was like looking into a funhouse mirror. This time his lookalike was laying on a chaise lounge wearing a slightly opened robe with his hand on his chest.

As Yakko leaned in to look for a date or a signature, there was a bright flash of light and he was pulled into the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Yakko seeing a memory.


	14. Through the Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till now the memories have been in dreams. Now he's living one.

When Yakko opened his eyes, he realized that he was laying on the chaise lounge from the painting, and wearing a robe. Before he had a chance to question anything, Max was standing in front of him wearing an old timey artist smock with an amused grin.

"I turn my back for one moment to mix paint and you're falling asleep." He chided, though his tone was fond.

Yakko opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but what came out was, "I can't help it your furniture is comfortable. You should pose me on something less soft." He had no control of his body. As if he were just acting as a witness.

"I want you in a relaxed state to capture you as I see you. A stunning being."

"You flatter me. Are you sure you didn't ask me over for some other purpose?" Yakko asked, giving him a sly grin.

"As tempting as it is, my love. You know my vow. We can't." Max stated with a sad smile.

He pouted, standing up. "But not so much as a kiss? I can't understand it. I love you, and you me. Yet you keep me at arms length as though you fear I'll explode."

"One day I'll be able to explain. For now, this is what I can give to show you my love." Max wrapped his arms around Yakko's waist, pulling him close.

As always, the contact sent an electric shock all through his body. The first time it had happened, he was scared. Until Max had said it was their souls communicating. It made enough sense not to question too much further.

"Well, let's get this masterpiece painted, Mr. Artist." Yakko replied, flopping back down onto the lounge.

Max chuckled, going back to his easel. "As you wish, Yam. This will be my greatest masterpiece of all time."

"How do you want me?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever is most comfortable for you. I want you in a natural state."

There was another large burst of light, and Yakko was thrust out of the painting. That was Twilight Zone levels of weird. Not only had he been completely out of control of his body, but he had also been feeling everything the other could. And it had felt… normal.

Cautiously, he looked back at the painting. In the corner was the name Max G. His confusion was beginning to fade as he put the pieces together.

All of the pictures he had seen, the painting, and even the sketchbook… it was all him. Every one, another life. Like a bizzaro version of groundhog day.

However, that still left a few glaring questions. Where had the loop started? Who started it? Why and how did they start it? And the biggest question, how was it gonna be fixed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! He now knows his mere existence is on constant reset mode. Now we're moving along.


	15. Confrontation Part One

The chest sat beside him, locked. He knew that whatever was in it would hold at least one answer to the puzzle. Unfortunately, he couldn't get it open.

Yakko had tried pretty much every toon tool at his disposal that wouldn't bring the tunnels down on him. Yet every single thing failed. It needed the key, which was in Max's possession.

The chest would have to wait. Maybe he could try weaseling some form of answer out of the other teen. With that sorted, he left the secret space.

"Yakko!" Speak of the devil. He couldn't see Max, but he could hear his voice a little ways away.

He strolled towards the sound. "I'm not dead this time, if that's what you're worried about." Yakko said once he caught up with Max.

"What?" Max's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I saw your little masterpiece. It was nice. When was the first time I died?"

At the question, his eyes widened and his face went pale. "... What are you talking ab-"

"I know about my different lives. Don't play dumb, it really isn't a good look on you. What I wanna know is who exactly you are, and who I really am."

"If I tell you, then you could die. And if you die now, we're not getting another chance. I can't take the risk." Max replied gravely.

"It isn't up to you to make that choice. I deserve the truth!" Yakko crossed his arms, beginning to feel agitated.

"Every time I feel like I'm getting close to fixing everything, I end up losing you! I don't wanna do that again. Especially not when I stand to lose you for good." He exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"... How long has this been happening?" Yakko asked quietly.

"It feels like it's been an eternity… It's a curse. I've tried running, but I always end up finding you." Max stated, getting a far off look on his face.

Cautiously, the eldest Warner reached out and took his hands. However, there was no shock this time. Not even a tingle.

"Maybe this is the time we end the curse." He murmured. The other teen glanced down at their hands curiously.

"Normally I can't even touch you without something bad happening." 

"Things are different this time."

"Yakko!" Wakko and Dot called a little ways down from them.

He pulled away, saying "We'll pick up on this later."

Max nodded as they walked towards the younger Warners. "Got it."

None of them said anything as they made their way back to their living quarters. At least, not until Max went to leave.

"What happened?" Dot asked as Yakko watched Max walk down the hall and disappear around a corner.

"Nothing happened. I was wandering for a bit, trying to find an exit. And then Max found me." He didn't want to drag them into things until he knew more about the situation. There were too many missing components.

"You're lying." His younger sister stated as he flopped down onto his bed.

"No. That is what happened." Technically it was the truth.

"Then you're not telling us everything. Something else happened." Dot crossed her arms with a very serious expression.

He parroted the line Max had fed him before he knew anything. "It's complicated."

Unfortunately, it didn't work. "So uncomplicate it then."

"I'm not who I thought, but I don't know who I really am."

Both Wakko and Dot were taken aback by the statement. "... What does that mean?"

"I'm cursed. Apparently my existence has been on reset."

"Like a phoenix?" Wakko asked. It was a good comparison.

He pondered for a moment, trying to figure how much to share. "Kind of. Basically when I meet Max, something happens and then I… die."

"Then we need to go!" Dot exclaimed, jumping up beside him and attempting to pull him up.

Yakko just pulled her down beside him. "Doesn't work like that, sis. Besides, this time is different."

His siblings relaxed on either side of him. "How is it different?" She asked, looking up curiously.

"Well, I know about me having past lives. Other than that, I don't really know. A lot of this, I'm still figuring out." He thought back to the sketchbook. Out of the lives he could recall, that one seemed to stick out in his mind.

The eldest Warner fell asleep holding onto his siblings with the feeling that the puzzle was almost complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko isn't wrong. Also as a little fun fact, Phoenix was actually the working title I had for this. Well, one if them anyways. But then I happened to be listening to Shinedown and decided If You Only Knew sounded better.


	16. The Evil King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up earlier today, but I had hit a wall with writing, and didn't want to put this up until I got myself back on track. I try to stay at least a couple chapters ahead so I can keep updating daily. Gives me a buffer in case I need a break. That said, this is the introduction of King Salazar in regards to the curse.

_Prince Yakko walked down the steps to the ballroom, arm in arm with his siblings. The three were dressed in their nicest clothes. Yakko was wearing a dark purple suit, Wakko was in a light blue suit, and Dot in a pink gown._

_The moment they reached the base of the stairs, they separated. The crown prince looked around the room, barely hiding his distaste at the prospective suitors. True, his parents had mentioned that they weren't intending for him to find someone to marry. But all the same, they wanted him at least to play nice with everyone._

_When he met Sir Maximilian's eye, he grinned and winked. If only his parents knew that his heart was in the knight's possession. "Your highness." Max stated formally, with the barest hint of a smile._

_"Sir Maximilian. You're looking quite handsome this evening." He replied, brushing off some imaginary dirt from his knight's shoulder._

_"As are you," Gently, Max removed the hand resting on his shoulder. "You should go mingle."_

_Yakko pouted, but complied. He didn't want to walk away, but people would talk if he lingered around the knight for too long._

_He strolled through the ballroom, speaking with anyone and everyone and dancing with his siblings. As the party was a celebration of peace within their neighbors, there were representatives from several different kingdoms. Avalor, Andalasia, Macadamia, Fantasia, and even Anvillania. All of them having brought in potential suitors, princes and princesses alike._

_As the prince was getting himself something to eat, he was approached by Prince Roderick of Anvillania. "Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you." The other prince stated, shaking his hand._

_"That makes one of us." He replied evenly._

_Instead of getting offended, Roderick merely chuckled. "Your reputation precedes you. Always cracking jokes." He still hadn't released Yakko's hand._

_"I'd say the same for you, but unfortunately I know nothing about you." And he really wasn't interested in finding out anything._

_"How about a dance? I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Finally his hand was released, and he looked for an escape._

_"I'd love to, but I already promised a dance to someone else."_

_"Who?" Yakko took a step back, grabbing the arm of a guy standing by the table without looking over._

_"Him." He replied confidently._

_"... Your knight?" His head whipped up quickly, and he realized that he was holding onto Max. Oops._

_Max's eyes were wide in slight panic, but Yakko owned the mistake. "Yes. I can dance with whoever I please. Is there a problem with that?"_

_"I… suppose not? Very well." Satisfied, Yakko pulled Max to the dance floor._

_"What are you doing?" His knight asked as the prince placed his arms around his neck._

_"I want to dance. Put your hands on my waist." Max blushed, but obeyed._

_As they swayed together to the music, people watched curiously. "People are staring." Max mumbled, fingers digging into his sides._

_"We could give them something to stare at." Yakko replied, eyes flicking to his lips._

_"Don't." The knight's tone was strained, as if fighting to sound firm._

_"Can we cut in?" Another voice asked. The two looked up to see Wakko and Dot._

_"Sure, let's go." Yakko replied. They pulled away, all four joining hands to dance together as the music started speeding up. At one point they broke away, with Dot dancing with Yakko, and Wakko dancing with Max. Then they swapped, smiling and laughing._

_When Max ended up back with Yakko, he spun the prince before dipping him down. Everything else around them seemed to vanish as they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, Max started leaning in._

_However, a strong gust of wind accompaniment by an ominous thunderclap interrupted the moment. The doors burst open and in walked Ruby and her uncle King Salazar._

_"My apologies for the late entrance, but my invitation must have been misplaced." He stated with a sneer._

_"Salazar! You have no place here. Why have you come?" King William replied, eyes narrowing in distrust._

_"Is this not a celebration of the peace between kingdoms? I must say, I'm a little offended that you speak to me with such animosity." He bit back._

_"My ax to bear with you is built upon years of you scoffing at any hint of a truce between our kingdoms. So I ask again, why have you come here?"_

_"I have come to extend an olive branch. A deal, if you will." King Salazar stated, making his way towards the crown prince. Instinctively, Max drew his sword and stepped in front of Yakko._

_"Then state your business and leave." Yakko snapped, glaring at the king._

_"I think we could come to an agreement. Something to benefit us both. Your son Yakko, marries my niece Ruby. After all, it would only make sense for a ruler to have a partner." Max, Wakko, and Dot started growling at the offer._

_"That's absurd! I'd rather be trampled to death by bulls or set on fire."_

_Salazar took another step aggressively towards Yakko, only to have a sword held up to his throat. "You move any closer, and I will not hesitate to skewer you where you stand." Max growled. Reluctantly, he moved back._

_"I'm with my son on this. The decision of who to marry, whether it be a prince or princess, is up to my son alone. I will not barter him off like some market cow. Especially not to some demented vulture like you. Leave now."_

_The other king shook his finger at the family. "This is not the end of this! I will be back!"_

_Yakko subconsciously grabbed onto Max's arm, glaring defiantly at Salazar. "Leave now! Before you do something you'll regret!" William demanded._

_Salazar looked to the crown prince and his knight curiously before stating. "It's too late for that now. Mark my words! All of you will burn!" A heavy cloud of smoke surrounded the evil king and his niece. When it cleared, they had vanished._

Yakko woke up with a heavy pit in his stomach. Salazar. The name alone was enough to make him feel squeamish, even though he couldn't remember why. That would be something to ask Max about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko is gonna remember everything very soon. Don't you worry.


	17. Confrontation Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this. I feel like it's coming close to the end.

Max was sitting alone in the cafeteria when the three Warners walked in. As Wakko and Dot went to get breakfast, Yakko took a seat at the table across from the other teen. "Had an interesting dream last night. Figured you could clear it up for me."

"Uh huh. What do you want me to clear up?" He asked casually.

"Tell me about Salazar." The instant the name was out of his mouth, Max tensed up.

"... He's Ruby's uncle?" He offered weakly.

"I kinda figured that much. Who is he though?" Yakko replied, crossing his arms.

Max sighed in defeat. "An evil king who knows magic. Powerful dark magic."

"He wanted me to marry Ruby?" At the mention of the girl, Max's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. And when you weren't interested, he got mad. So he put a curse on us." As he explained, Max got a faraway look on his face.

"All because I wouldn't let his niece put a ring on it?" Sounded like a very petty reason to curse someone to die repeatedly.

The other teen shook his head no. "It wasn't just that."

"Then what else happened?" Before Max could respond, Wakko and Dot sat down beside Yakko. The two younger Warners scowled at Max.

"What exactly is going on? And who are you really?" Dot interrogated, with Wakko nodding in support.

"... You told them?" Yakko merely shrugged.

"They had me cornered. Besides, they deserve to know the truth." He punctuated the statement with a sharp look.

"... Ouch? You'll get the full truth. I'm just trying to be careful here. One slip up and everything crashes down, and then that's it." Max retorted sternly before reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"What's in the chest back at the mine?" Yakko inquired, ignoring the warning.

"Bits of the past that I managed to salvage. Little trinkets, nothing too crazy." He attempted to sound nonchalant.

With his free hand, the eldest Warner reached into his pocket and tossed the sketchbook on the table. "Like this?"

"Where did you get this?"

"What is it?" Dot made a grab for it, but wasn't fast enough as Max snatched the book up.

"You know exactly where I got it. Same place you got the key to the chest. Now can we please get past the bit where you're playing dumb to protect me? Getting a little old."

"Fine. Meet me tonight, I'll show you my chest." He replied defeatedly.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko teased with a cheeky grin. Finally things were starting to come together.

The rest of the day went by without serious incident, miraculously. When the evening arrived, the three siblings snuck out and made their way to the mine once more. Max was standing by the entrance waiting.

"Okay, you two wait out here." Yakko stated.

"What?!" His siblings cried in shock.

"We are not having a repeat of last night. I'm not taking that risk here. Plus, if something does happen, you two can go get help."

The two younger Warners looked as though they wanted to argue further, but conceded. "... Fine." Dot grumbled, kicking a pebble on the ground.

"It'll be okay. I'll only be gone for a little bit," He said, giving his siblings each a kiss to the head before walking back to Max. "Let's do this."

The two teens went in through a different entrance, walking quickly through the tunnels until they reached the secret room. Max reached into his pocket, pulling out the key.

"This isn't gonna be like some ark of the covenant thing where the box melts your face if it's opened, is it?" Yakko asked jokingly as the other unlocked the chest.

Max shook his head with a chuckle. "Wanna find out?" He teased before opening it. The eldest Warner stepped towards the chest to peer inside.

There were three crowns, each adorned with different jewels. Alongside them was also a suit of armor and a scabbard, but no sword. He ran his hand across the aged leather curiously.

"Where is the sword?" Yakko asked, not looking up from the contents of the chest.

"Destroyed in battle." Max stated curtly. The Warner nodded slowly as he reached out for one of the crowns. It was decorated with one large amethyst gem in the center, then two smaller diamonds to each side.

Once the crown was in his hands, Yakko looked back up at his companion. "This one's mine, right?" When Max nodded in confirmation, he placed it on his head.

The moment it was on, he felt dizzy. His head was pounding. He took one step and swayed unsteadily on his feet.

Max wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him as he stumbled, grabbing his hand to hold him up. Yakko slung his free arm around the other teen's neck. "Yakko? Are you okay?" Even though he was so near, his voice sounded as if it were underwater.

Visions began filling his head. Rushing through a castle, the sounds of screaming, the smell of blood, and a fire that destroyed everything in its path. "Please…" He whimpered, burying his face into Max's chest. The toon wasn't even sure what he was asking for.

"What do you see?" Max asked sadly, rubbing circles into his back.

"I see… everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to slip in a "Goodnight everybody," somewhere. There's too much angst everywhere else, and I needed a laugh. Especially after what comes next.


	18. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final piece of the puzzle.

_The evening had begun normally enough. There had been no chatter from the evil King Salazar, so they thought everything would be okay. How wrong they were. Everyone in the castle had gone to bed hours before, save for a few._

_Prince Yakko had snuck out of bed to meet up with Max in the courtyard. The two walked hand in hand through his mother's garden under the light of the moon. It was peaceful._

_"Do you ever worry about the future?" The prince asked, stopping by the roses._

_"Every day. But, I don't let it consume me, because then I wouldn't have nearly enough time to focus on the beautiful things I have in my life." Carefully, the knight picked a deep red rose from the bush._

_"And what would that be?" Yakko inquired playfully._

_Max gestured around them with the flower. "This garden for one thing. But none of it could possibly compare to the beauty standing before me." He stated, holding the rose out to his prince._

_"You think I'm beautiful?" The prince replied almost incredulously as he took the rose._

_"I think there is not a single word in existence that could describe exactly how I see you." Max cupped his love's face in his hands, leaning in to kiss him._

_Yakko held on tighter to the rose, pricking his fingers in the process. "Ow! Thorns."_

_"You okay?" Max asked, taking his hand to gently pull the thorns out. "I always forget about them…"_

_"It's fine. Can't have beauty without a bit of pain. I'm alright." He waved him off._

_The knight placed an apologetic kiss on the prince's hand. "I'm sorry."_

_"You are forgiven, even though I've had much worse." Yakko said, wrapping his arms around Max's shoulders._

_A small breeze caused the flowers and trees to shift. Dark clouds filled the sky as the moon turned a hellish red._

_"... Does that look normal to you?" Yakko inquired as he watched the sky curiously._

_"We should get inside." Hurriedly, Max took his prince back towards the castle. There came the sound of horses around the front gate, as well as several footsteps._

_Ruby suddenly appeared before then. "Going somewhere?"_

_"Why are you here?" Yakko asked, glaring at the princess. Beside him, Max put a hand on his sword._

_"I'm giving you one more chance, because I'm nice. Say yes to me, Yakko. I won't ask again." She stated humorlessly._

_"Hmm, let me just think about it… No. I don't want you, because I don't love you. And I never will." As he spoke, Ruby's eyes flicked to the rose, then Max._

_A cruel smirk broke on her face. "I see. Very well then. I'll just leave you both to it then." With that, she disappeared._

_Before they could question it however, screaming was heard in the castle. The two rushed inside to see Salazar's army marching through the corridors, setting everything ablaze._

_One of the evil king's knight's swung his sword towards Yakko upon noticing him, only to be stopped by Max blocking with his own sword. "Yakko, run! Go!" He shouted._

_Reluctantly, the crown prince fled through the castle. He ducked and dodged the evil army, making his way to his sleeping quarters. Wakko and Dot were huddled in his room, cornered by a soldier._

_"Get away!" The prince whipped out a mallet, smashing him in the head with it._

_"Yakko!" His siblings cried, running to him. "What's going on?"_

_"They want to destroy us. C'mon, let's go!" The three siblings ran back out, Yakko swinging at any Ticktockian soldier that came near them._

_Wakko and Dot pulled out their own mallets, joining in. When they heard the sound of a scuffle in the throne room, Yakko went to see what it was._

_King William was fighting off several soldiers with Queen Angelina II nearby slamming a soldier in the face with his shield. "Mom! Dad!"_

_"Children! You must get out of here! It isn't safe!" Their father commanded._

_"But-"_

_"Yakko, please listen to your father! Salazar means to destroy us! Please go! We love you!" While the queen's back was turned, a soldier grabbed her from behind and ran her through with his sword. He pulled away and she fell limply to the floor._

_"MOM!!!" The prince dropped next to her._

_"ANGELINA!!!" His father's face went red in anger as he rushed the soldier, stabbing him through the abdomen._

_Desperately, Yakko tried to put pressure on the wound, but it was no use. She was gone. "Mom…"_

_"What a sad, sad state of affairs this is. If only there was some way it could have been avoided."_

_Shakily, he got to his feet to glare at the evil king, picking up the discarded shield. "You! You won't get away with this!"_

_"Look around you, boy. I already have." William moved to attack, but a simple wave of Salazar's hand sent him headfirst into a wall._

_"Dad!" Max, Wakko, and Dot ran in to stand by him. Ruby appeared next to her uncle._

_Upon seeing the knight, Salazar grinned maliciously. "Isn't this precious? The knight coming to protect his prince." He held up a hand, forming a glowing red ball of light._

_When he threw it towards Max, Yakko jumped in front of him with the shield. It bounced off, but the force of it sent them both back. As well as knocking Salazar into the wall._

_"Ow…" Yakko groaned as he sat up, helping his knight to his feet._

_"Do me a favor? Never do that again." The knight stated once he caught his breath._

_"No promises."_

_"Enough! I will not be made a fool of by a couple of children!" Salazar shouted as he got to his feet._

_"We're not kids. We're teenagers." Yakko corrected._

_In response, Salazar snapped his fingers, and suddenly the prince couldn't move. "I don't care what you are."_

_"You'll pay for this!" Max cried, standing in front of Yakko. "You won't get away with this forever!" He raised his sword, only to drop it as it began melting in his hands._

_"Forever? Hmm, such an awfully long time, isn't it?" Salazar pondered, looking between the two teens._

_"What are you thinking for the lovebirds, uncle?" Ruby asked, eyes sparkling in cruel amusement._

_"I can see that the two of you care very much for each other. A very deep sort of bond that not many can claim. Now, I could just kill you all now and be done with it. But where would the fun in that be?"_

_"What are you doing?" Max asked, attempting to step closer to Yakko. The evil king waved his hand, and the knight was moved several feet away._

_He snapped a finger and a green aura surrounded Yakko and Max. "I'm going to separate you, to see exactly how deep this bond of yours truly goes. However, Yakko will not remember this. Should he, or should you come too close… Well, let's just say it won't be good."_

_"What are you going to do?" Yakko questioned, glancing from Salazar to his knight._

_"What I promised." The green aura disappeared, but the moment Max attempted to go towards Yakko, the prince's entire body was set ablaze._

_"NO!!!" Max cried, helpless to do anything as his love burned._

_"YAKKO!!!" The prince's younger siblings screamed._

_The crown prince batted frantically at the flames as he screamed in agony, still rooted to the spot. Eventually, his screams died down and his body turned to ash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salazar is a petty bitch.


	19. Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously dropping a bomb that massive on Yakko doesn't come without repercussions.

Yakko jerked back quickly, letting go of Max. "I'm okay. I… I think I need a minute."

"I'm sorry." Was all that the other teen could say.

"Don't. This wasn't on you. I just need some time to think about everything." He stated, rubbing his arms anxiously as he looked around.

Max reached out, but hesitated. "... I understand."

"I need to go. I'll see you later." Yakko placed the crown back and pressed a gentle kiss on Max's cheek before leaving hurriedly. He avoided looking back, because he'd want to stay if he did.

Wakko and Dot were waiting by the entrance when he returned. "Well, what did you find?" His baby sister asked.

"... I'll tell you later." Yakko responded, grabbing their hands and walking with his siblings back to their room.

"Where's Max?"

"He's staying back for a bit. I'll explain later." However, once they were back in the room, Yakko laid down.

His mind was swirling like a hurricane, a tangled up mess of memories from lives past. Were they all truly him? Or was he someone else? He didn't feel like a prince, and yet he remembered being him. His body had burned to ash. How could he be the same? Was he the same? And if he wasn't, then who was he?

"Yakko? Are you okay?" The faces of his siblings appeared in his vision as they leaned in from beside him.

"... I'm just Yakko." He mumbled, more to himself than anything. 

He was Yakko Warner, a toon actor from Burbank, and sole guardian of his younger siblings. That's the way things had always been. Yet, he was also Prince Yakko, heir to the throne of Warnerstock. Both felt incorrect, and yet correct at the same time. Was he both? Was he neither? Yakko had gotten his answers, he had his memories back, and yet nothing made sense.

His feelings of confusion were compounded by the feelings Max caused. He wasn't sure how to properly describe the sensation. It was like a rubber band being stretched out just before the snapping point, and yet it was also a warm feeling deep in his center. He wanted more of it, while simultaneously wanting to get away as far as possible.

"Yakko!" Dot exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulder. Finally, he met her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what else he could say. When his siblings laid down at his sides, he told them everything he could. Salazar's invasion of their home, their parents, and the curse on Yakko and Max. They stayed silent as he spoke, only nodding intermittently.

When he finished, Dot looked up and asked, "So this means I'm actually a princess?" It was an interesting take away from all that he had just told, but he supposed she needed time to process the more painful aspects of the memories.

"Yup. You're a certified princess, which is way cooler than being a Disney princess."

Wakko's question was slightly more morbid. "... If our parents are dead, wouldn't that make you the king?"

"I suppose, but honestly I don't know if the kingdom even exists anymore."

The remainder of the night was spent with Yakko telling his siblings stories about their original life together. Good memories. He didn't want to think of the bad. Yakko talked until they fell asleep, and then joined them shortly after. For once, he had no dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko is a mess.


	20. Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko is having a mini identity crisis.

Max was waiting for him the next morning at the cafeteria, shifting nervously. "You okay?" He asked as Yakko took a seat beside him.

At the question, the oldest Warner couldn't help but let out a snort. "I have several lifetimes worth of memories, and am cursed to die over and over again because I offended a sorcerer who wanted my kingdom. I'm just peachy."

The other teen winced. "Dumb question, sorry."

"I don't think there is a word to describe how not okay I am. Last week, I was just Yakko Warner. Now? I don't even know." He rubbed at his face in frustration.

"... You're still Yakko. Still the Animaniacs star from Burbank. And still the prince of Warnerstock."

"How? I have countless memories of dying in different lives. In every one, I spontaneously combusted. Poof, gone to ashes. How could I still be the same?"

Max pondered for a moment before responding "Ship of Theseus," At Yakko's confused expression, he clarified. "It's a thought experiment. Over time, the wooden planks get damaged or rotted. So, they get replaced until no original planks remain. Which leaves the question of if it's the same ship or not."

"You're comparing me to a ship?" Asked Yakko in disbelief.

The other teen shrugged. "You said it yourself, and I've witnessed it. Your body went to ash, gone. Until you get reborn into a new life, but still the same memories locked inside. It's all the same, but different."

"I don't get it. If the ship has the same model and same name, then it should be the same ship. Right? The only thing that's changing is the planks being replaced," As he spoke, a thought dawned on him. "Each life is like new planks. Death rots them out, only to have them be replaced when I come back."

"Therefore, you are the same. Just with a few changes. There was a time when I couldn't even touch you, let alone tell you about the past. Now you have your memories back."

Yakko held up his hand, placing it gently on Max's chest. "And touch... I can remember how it felt."

Instinctively, Max grabbed onto his wrist. "How what felt?"

A very vivid memory from the castle stables flashed through his head, causing his face to flush. Max looked away as he caught Yakko's expression and went beet red. The eldest Warner coughed awkwardly.

"What just happened?" Dot cut in, staring at them both in confusion.

"Nothing happened." Yakko blurted, pulling away from Max quickly.

"Definitely not."

"Okay… Not weird at all." Dot stated, looking between them.

"Is it something gross?" Wakko asked, munching on a cafeteria tray.

"Uhhh…. Max?"

"Oh no, I'm staying out of this." He shook his head, chuckling nervously.

"Hey buddy! What are we talking about?" Bobby asked, grabbing Max by the shoulder.

Taking the distraction, Yakko asked him "What are you doing in here?"

"Glad you asked, highness. I'm here to warn you. The day is drawing closer. Hell will be unleashed here." He tapped on the table for emphasis.

"How do we stop it?" Max inquired. Bobby shrugged, letting go of him.

"You'll figure it out. It's all inside." Bobby replied cryptically before walking out.

"Well… that was weird." Yakko commented as he pondered the statement.

Max got to his feet. "We're not gonna figure it out yet, evidently. Let's just go."

The three Warners stood up as well. "Where are we going?" The eldest Warner asked.

"To set." He replied as they left the cafeteria. 

It felt strange, going back to playing normal after everything that had happened. But Yakko supposed that until Salazar or Ruby showed their faces again, acting normal was all they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as far as the stuff with the ship of Theseus. I remember reading about it years ago, but recently I got a refresher on it. And as it was being discussed, I started thinking about Yakko and his different lives. Because at his core, he's still the prince. He just has different experiences now.


	21. The Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *playing ominous organ music* Sorry, had to do it.

The set was done up with a forest backdrop and fake shrubs. A few feet from their chairs was a statue of a troll. Yakko paused in front of it.

"Yeesh, this guy really needs to have some work done. Looks like he's never taken a personal day." He joked.

"No kidding. And that hair. Poor thing." Dot added.

"I've never seen this thing here before." Max stated, eyeing the statue curiously.

Lydia walked up beside them sipping coffee. "His name is Gragnar. He was anonymously donated this morning. Cute one, isn't he?"

"Gragnar, huh? Nice name." Yakko reached out and grabbed the troll's hand to shake it. Weirdly, it was warm.

"Alright, quiet on set!" The director called. Wakko and Dot took their seats while Yakko and Max got into their positions for filming.

Half an hour into filming, Dot felt something wet and slimy drip onto her shoulder. "Ew, Wakko stop drooling on me." She hissed.

"I'm not doing it." He whispered back. Slowly, the two younger Warners looked up to see the troll looming over them with a hungry grin.

Dot screamed, jumping out of her seat as the troll swiped at her. Everyone looked over as it continued to move towards Dot.

"He's alive!" Wakko shouted, leaping in the other direction.

"C'mere little princess. I'm gonna eat you." Gragnar growled, grabbing her by the arm.

Dot blinked up at him innocently. "You don't wanna eat me. I'm just a little skinny thing."

"Appetizer." He growled, lifting her up towards his mouth. 

In response, Yakko whipped out his mallet. "Hey ugly! Let her go!" He smashed the mallet into Gragnar's head, causing him to lose his grip on Dot.

Max rushed forward, catching her as the troll got to his feet. "Now you've made me angry!" Gragnar set his sights on Yakko, grabbing him by the neck with one hand and snapping the mallet with his other.

"No!" There came a bright flash of light, momentarily disorienting the room. When it cleared, Max was holding a silver glowing sword.

Gragnar dropped the eldest Warner and Max thrust the blade into his chest. Instead of bleeding however, the troll turned to dust. The sword disappeared shortly after. A small breeze scattered the dirt as Yakko got to his feet.

Dot was the first to speak. "... What was that?"

"That was incredible! You were like a brave knight rescuing a damsel!" Wakko exclaimed in awe.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Yakko cried out in mock annoyance, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I have no idea what that was." Max stated, staring at his hands. They were the only ones in the room, as everyone else had run when Gragnar came to life.

"How did that even happen? He was a statue, and then he wasn't." The youngest Warner said as she looked at where the troll had been standing.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the sorcerer who wants us to suffer." Yakko mused, crossing his arms.

"Makes perfect sense. We should probably go. He could come back."

The rest of the day went without another troll level incident, luckily. However, people were acting weird in regards to Gragnar. It was like they had never seen the troll at all, even though Lydia had told them he had been on set since that morning. And even she had no clue what they were talking about when asked about it. Clearly, Salazar and Ruby were enjoying tormenting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The troll! *cue ominous organ music* Okay, Take My Siblings is one of my all time favorite bits from Animaniacs. I actually rewatched it after finishing this chapter. It's short, but is so good.


	22. Another Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done with the torment quite yet.

"So he's sending monsters after us now? What's next, a minotaur?" Dot grumbled as they got settled into bed.

"Could have been a dragon." Yakko pointed out.

"That would have been so exciting." Wakko mumbled, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Also extremely dangerous, baby bro. They're big, and breathe fire." The eldest Warner reminded him.

"Which sounds fun. Like a fairytale. The brave knight taking his mighty sword to slay the fearsome dragon and saving the kingdom!" Wakko flopped down beside his older brother, resting his head on a pillow with a yawn.

Yakko's younger siblings fell asleep within minutes, exhausted from earlier. He was tired as well, but couldn't sleep. The minutes ticked away as he closed his eyes, attempting to rest.

Just as he was beginning to relax, a soft voice called out to him. His eyes opened and he sat up. "Who's there?"

_"Yakko, my sweet baby…"_ The voice murmured. He got out of bed, causing Wakko and Dot to stir.

It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. Logically, it couldn't have been. And yet he still called out "Mom?"

Wakko and Dot snapped awake as he followed the voice out of the room. _"Come to me…_ " The voice of his mother whispered.

The two younger Warners tried to get his attention, but it was as though he were in a trance. "Yakko, where are you going?" Dot asked, grabbing onto his arm in an attempt to stop him.

It was no use, as he merely shrugged her off. "Mom, wait for me." He said, leaving the building.

"I don't hear anything, do you?" Wakko asked, eyebrows furrowed in confused worry.

"No. Go get Max, he'll know what to do."

Yakko continued walking through the studio, following his mother's voice into a large castle. Dot moved to go after him, but the door immediately closed behind him. She cried out for him frantically, struggling to open the door. But to no avail.

_"Come to me…"_ A door leading up to a tower creaked open. He ambled up a winding set of stairs.

The room shifted into an elegant ballroom, his pajamas turning into a purple suit. And a few feet away on a raised platform stood his mother wearing a glittering purple and gold dress.

She held out a hand to him. _"My dear sweet son…"_

"Mom." Yakko walked to her, stepping into the platform. In actuality, he was standing on the ledge of the window.

His mother placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his face with her thumb. " _You've grown so much…"_

"How are you back? I thought you-"

_"Shh, it's alright now. I'm here. Dance with me."_ She stepped back, holding out her arms with a gentle smile.

Finally, Dot busted the door down. "Yakko! Don't move!" She shouted, rushing up the stairs.

He looked over to her, gesturing to their mother. "Dot, it's mom."

"There's no one there! You said it yourself, she's dead! Please come down, I'm scared!"

Yakko glanced back to their mom, who was still holding out her hands to him. A bloodstain appeared on the front of her dress, rapidly expanding on her chest.

_"Come with me, Yakko."_ Her smile was no longer comforting, and her tone chilled him to the bone. She grabbed onto his arm.

"No!" He attempted to pull away, but lost his footing and slipped off the ledge.

"Yakko!" Dot screamed as he tumbled out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before. I think I have a thing with putting Yakko into death situations. But it's okay, because he always comes out unscathed.


	23. Nice Catch

He closed his eyes as he fell, waiting for the fatal impact with the ground. But it never came. There was the sound of hooves, and then he landed into someone's arms, bridal style.

Confused, Yakko opened one eye. "You okay, Yakko?" It was Max, obviously. He opened his other eye and looked around. The other teen was on a black stallion, having dropped the reins to catch Yakko.

"Where did you get this horse?" He couldn't recall ever seeing stables anywhere.

"She's mine, actually. Name's Ghost."

"Yakko! Are you okay?!" Dot cried from the window.

"I'm fine! My trusty knight on his valiant steed rescued me." Yakko replied, giving Max a cheeky grin.

"Any particular reason for throwing yourself out a tower window?" The other teen asked with a small frown.

His smile faded. "I didn't jump, I fell. I heard my mom calling to me. And then I saw her… But it wasn't her."

"... I think it might be better if we stick together. I don't know what other kind of tricks he has, and it feels like they're just gonna get more dangerous." He stated, shifting Yakko to sit in front of him and grabbed the reins.

"Why do you think he hasn't attacked us himself yet?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe he's waiting for something?"

Dot ran out of the castle, hopping onto the back of the horse. "Don't do that again. Please." She said as Max put Ghost into a trot.

"Duly noted." Wakko caught up not long after.

"What was that? Were you sleepwalking?" He asked, walking along beside them.

Yakko shook his head. "Nope. Just had my head toyed with by Saladbar and fell out of a window. No big deal, normal Wednesday night."

"Makes sense to me."

They rode with Max back to their building. Dot jumped off, but Max held onto Yakko. "Can you guys give us a minute? I need to take Ghost back to his stall."

The younger Warners looked hesitant, but Yakko waved them off. "We'll be back in a few. It'll be alright."

Once the two went inside, Max rode with Yakko to a stable a little ways from the castle. "So… this feels a little familiar." He stated while Max led his horse into a stall.

"How do you mean?" The other teen replied, removing the reins and saddle.

Yakko leaned against a post and crossed his arms with a quirked eyebrow. "You and me, all alone. No one else knows we're out here, other than Wakko and Dot."

Max gave an amused grin. "So we are, all alone." He replied, walking over to Yakko and placing his hands on the other toon's waist.

"Like more fun times." Yakko responded, slinging his arms around Max's neck.

"Very fun times. I can remember you almost getting us caught a time or two as well." He took one step forward, causing Yakko to take one step backwards.

"It was definitely more than a few," Yakko took one more step back and tripped over a bucket. "Whoa!" He lost his footing, landing onto a pile of hay and dragging Max down with him.

Max put his hands on either side of Yakko's head, shifting his legs and straddling him to keep his weight off of the smaller teen. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay. I think I just fell for you." He joked with a giggle.

"... Wow. That was cheesy." Max responded, snickering.

"Like you could do better."

"I can," He paused to think for a moment. "Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Do you have a shovel? Because I'm digging you."

"Nice outfit, but I think it would look better on my bedroom floor."

"Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

"Have you got a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them."

They continued going back and forth until finally Yakko said "Okay, I concede. You win."

"What do I win?" Max responded in between chuckles.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked, digging his fingers into the soft fabric of the other's shirt.

Max gave him a warm smile. "I already have it." He stated, leaning down to press a kiss into the corner of his mouth.

"You missed." Yakko teased with a playful grin.

"Did I? Well, that just means I'll have to try again." Max leaned down once more, but was stopped as a flashlight shined over them.

"Hey! You two, get up now," It was a security guard. He held up his walkie talkie with his other hand as they slowly got to their feet. "It's a little Romeo and Juliet situation."

Max stepped closer to Yakko, putting one hand on his hip. The guard shook his head.

"Hands off. This isn't a little makeout area. You two need to get on back to your own beds," He moved forward, separating them. "You and I need to have a talk, Goof."

"Go on ahead, Yakko. I'll see you later." Max said, rolling his eyes at the guard.

Reluctantly, Yakko left Max to go join his siblings. They were probably worried about him anyways. He had been gone a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may be taking a baby break on this as far as updates go. I kinda hit a brick wall, and I'm working my way through it. But as soon as I get chapters done, I'll start updating again. I don't like leaving works unfinished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, drop a comment telling me your thoughts. Love hearing feedback. And I do take requests.


End file.
